Momentos para nosotros
by Candace Flynn alter ego
Summary: ¿Quién no ha querido que esto pasara? Serie de escenas cortas, momentos creados para Oliver y Felicity en los que mostraré esos aspectos de su (todavía) no-relación que tanto queremos ver, instantes de amor, pasión, tristezas y alegrías con los que ir conformando lo que podría ser su romance. Independientes entre sí y con variación de rating. One-Shoots / Olicity
1. Un momento

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la historia que narro a continuación pertenecen a DC COMICS y los creadores originales de la serie de CW ARROW, así como todos los derechos que provengan de ella. Escribo sin ánimo de lucro, con respeto y la única intención de entretener.

**Nota: **Al acabar el final de la segunda temporada la tentación de crear escenas, momentos para Oliver y Felicity fue superior a mí, de modo que me ha sido imposible resistir la tentación. Algunos concordarán con momentos vistos en la serie, como éste, que sitúo varios días después de la conversación inconclusa de la isla. Otros… (si os gusta y queréis que siga por aquí) serán simplemente retazos de una relación que, desde mi punto de vista, merece ser contada.

Espero que os guste el primero de estos drabbles/secuencias Olicity que he tenido la tentación de empezar a plasmar. Muchas gracias por leerme si decidís hacerlo.

_**UN MOMENTO **_

Una ráfaga de aire a su espalda fue suficiente para que Felicity volviera a abrir el armario de las tazas, situado apenas unos palmos por encima de la cabeza. Mientras oía los suaves movimientos del cuero abriéndose paso por el pasillo y el entrechocar del carcaj cargado de flechas al posarse sobre su mueble aparador, vertió tranquilamente el té rojo sobre la segunda taza y añadió algunas galletas de mantequilla más a la bandeja con la que pensaba compensarse por aquel fin de semana de caos y destrucción por el que, milagrosamente, solo había salido con algunos rasguños.

-¿Azúcar, verdad?

Se dio la vuelta, removimiento la taza con movimientos pausados y vio a Oliver ante sí, ataviado con lo que a ella le gustaba llamar "el uniforme de arquero". La miró de arriba abajo, desde su herida de sangre coagulada en la frente hasta la bata y zapatillas de andar por casa que se había puesto tras una ducha de al menos, dos horas.

Él se bajó la capucha y dejó el antifaz fuera de su rostro, como si necesitara dejar pasar un poco de tiempo antes de enfrentar la situación que le había llevado a presentarse allí.

-Sabes que si llamas a la puerta, te abriré, ¿no? –le ofreció la taza y una sonrisa. Él aceptó las dos.

-Sería un poco embarazoso que Arrow esperara en el umbral. Tus vecinos no son lo que se dice… demasiado discretos.

-¿Cómo es que conoces…? Ni siquiera yo que llevo años viviendo aquí sé… -Oliver le dedicó una mirada de obviedad-, ya, claro…

Era evidente que a él le gustaba comprobar que todos los entornos en los que se movían sus compañeros de correrías nocturnas fueran seguros. A menudo Oliver estudiaba a las personas más inverosímiles, así había sido, por ejemplo, como Felicity había sabido que el dueño de su tintorería estaba timándola. Una decepción.

Durante unos minutos ridículamente largos, los dos se tomaron el té, de pie en medio del pasillo. Ella se preguntaba qué imagen daría al resto de ciudadanos el saber que su arquero preferido tomaba infusiones en tazas de porcelana. Se obligó a esperar, a pesar de que un millón y medio de preguntas le bullía en la garganta, pugnando por salir.

Apenas tres días antes habían vuelto de aquella isla, que albergaba ahora un prisionero de cuya seguridad dependía que Starling City volviera a renacer de las cenizas en las que él la había sumido. Oliver había trabajado sin descanso en colaboración con grupos de personas que Felicity prefería no conocer por el momento. La fortaleza que había demostrado sobre el asedio se había ido evaporando poco a poco, al igual que la adrenalina de aquellos momentos donde no sabía si viviría o no.

A veces, aún se quedaba rígida temiendo notar en su nuca el afilado aliento de la muerte, por ese motivo había decidido tomarse aquellos días para reflexionar, descansar y esconderse bajo las mantas de su cama. Recuperar su fortaleza pasaba por dejarse entumecer por el miedo, al menos, durante unas horas.

Oliver dejó la taza junto al carcaj y carraspeó, paseando la mirada por toda la sala de estar de Felicity antes de volverla a ella. Ensayar un discurso no era sencillo cuando uno tenía que colgarse de los edificios, pero había intentado preparar algunas frases coherentes que decir.

-He estado muy ocupado estos tres días, pero aunque no te haya visto, he sabido en todo momento dónde estabas y qué hacías –sonó mucho mejor en su cabeza, debió reconocerlo.

-Si no fueras tú… eso sonaría bastante escalofriante –Felicity soltó también la taza y empezó a retorcerse los dedos-, podrías haberte tomado un rato más y colgar el uniforme, ya sabes.

Oliver sonrió de medio lado, apoyando la cadera en la pared que tenía más cercana y haciendo un movimiento de incomodidad. No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a cambiarse ahora que el efecto de los calmantes para su pierna había pasado. El dolor se volvería insoportable en menos de una hora, según sus cálculos. Y si a eso añadía los moratones y contusiones de la batalla…

Felicity pareció percatarse, pues se aproximó apenas unos pasos, como para examinarle de cerca. Con dedos muy temblorosos, le bajó unos centímetros la cremallera, apoyando con cuidado los dedos bajo su garganta. Aparte de las cicatrices ya conocidas, la parte del pecho de Oliver que había quedado descubierta mostraba distintos tonos de morado y verde, así como arañazos y restos de sangre reseca.

-Dios mío…

-No es tan malo como parece.

-Oliver…

-Vale, probablemente sea mucho peor, pero ya sabes que me curo rápido. Tengo mis métodos.

Otra vez silencio. Poco a poco, Felicity retiró las manos del pecho de Oliver y fue subiendo la mirada hasta su rostro, que también mostraba los signos inequívocos de la batalla. Con un tirón, Oliver se liberó de un guante y tomó en su mano la de ella, compartiendo un momento de silencio que probablemente diría mucho más que todas aquellas frases que había intentado componer en su cabeza.

-He pensado mucho en lo que me dijiste cuando estuvimos en la isla.

-Oh… pues no tenías por qué. Es decir… fue el calor de todo lo que había pasado, ya sabes…

-No estábamos solos en aquel momento, y de todos modos… apenas me dejaste responder –sonrió al verla azorada, su pecho maltrecho inundado ahora de ternura-, escucha, Felicity, tenemos un gran trabajo por delante. Reconstruir la ciudad, hacer remitir el pánico de la población…

-Eso no por hablar de reinstalar todos los programas de protección de virus en los ordenadores, que, imagino, estarán destrozados.

Ella iba a empezar a lanzar una perorata técnica para escapar de aquel momento que estaba incomodándola. Oliver se sentía orgulloso por empezar a conocerla tan bien. Con la habilidad que daba la certeza, tomó a Felicity de la barbilla y depositó su dedo pulgar sobre los suaves labios femeninos. La hizo callar al instante y de modo eficaz. Se permitió mirarla a los ojos con intensidad durante más tiempo del que la calma de ella iba a poder soportar, y aunque quiso sentirse culpable por estar azorándola premeditadamente, se dijo que después de aquellos tres días que había pasado, bien se merecía el sonrojo de una chica bonita.

-Todo lo que dije en mi casa… -empezó, con un suspiro hondo que le nació del centro del pecho-, Felicity, eres la mujer más inteligente e intuitiva que conozco, y probablemente no conoceré jamás a ninguna que te supere –la hizo alzar la cabeza unos centímetros, para que le mirara a los ojos-. Sabes que no soy tan buen mentiroso.

-Pero…

-Ahora no es el momento –la cortó Oliver, soltándola despacio-, apenas puedo tenerme en pie y vendería lo que queda de mí por una inyección de calmantes.

-He dejado algunas dosis preparadas. Están en la caja fuerte del sótano, no creo que las hayan encontrado.

Siempre pendiente, siempre por delante de sus necesidades. Oliver intensificó su sonrisa y, aunque le costó un dolor considerable, se despegó de la pared para poder mirarla de frente. Con cuidado, colocó la mano sobre su hombro, haciendo una ligera presión.

-Cuando me recupere lo suficiente vamos a tener una larga conversación tú y yo, Felicity –sintiéndose repentinamente juguetón, le tiró de la coleta rubia con suavidad, sonriendo al verla absolutamente perpleja-. Y si todo sale bien te aseguro que tendremos más que palabras.

-Vaya, estás muy seguro de ti mismo.

Con una sonrisa socarrona, Oliver volvió a echarse la capucha por encima. A pesar de ver limitados sus movimientos por el dolor de la pierna, tomó al vuelo el carcaj y prácticamente se deslizó hasta subirse al alféizar de la ventana abierta de Felicity por la cual había entrado. Giró la cara, ahora envuelta en sombras, hacia ella, y cuando volvió a hablarle, lo hizo usando su ronco modulador de voz.

-Te concedo que te hagas la difícil –y fue evidente que estaba retándola-, pero como tú misma me dijiste cuando más lo necesitaba… siempre lucho hasta el final.

Le dedicó una última mirada dulce antes de descolgarse por su ventana, perdiéndose de vista entre los edificios.


	2. Guardianes de la noche

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la historia que narro a continuación pertenecen a DC COMICS y los creadores originales de la serie de CW ARROW, así como todos los derechos que provengan de ella. Escribo sin ánimo de lucro, con respeto y la única intención de entretener.

**Nota: **Seguimos con otra secuencia de este romance tan peculiar, ¿cómo sería compaginar el amor con la obligación? Así lo imagino yo. Saludos.

Espero que os guste este nuevo trocito y os animéis a decirme algo. Muchas gracias a todos los seguidos que han marcado estas escenas como favoritas. De verdad, no esperaba tanto apoyo, cualquier cosa, podéis dejarme algún review.

_**GUARDIANES DE LA NOCHE**_

Si había algo para lo que Felicity tenía un oído muy fino, era para las alarmas que programaba. Especialmente, si aquella que sonaba en mitad de la noche tenía un tono particular, escogido por ella misma, y señalaba el fin de la desencriptación de archivos de importancia vital para Industrias Queen, recientemente recuperada por la familia de dicho apellido.

Impulsada como por un resorte, apartó las sábanas e hizo el intento sincero de poner los pies en el suelo, pero entonces, un brazo fuerte y certero se cruzó sobre su cadera, imposibilitándole cualquier movimiento.

-No –dijo una voz ronca a su espalda.

-Ese pitido indica que toda la información de tu compañía, de la que depende, por cierto, su total recuperación, vuelve a estar disponible –explicó ella con excitación, como si no entendiera la falta de entusiasmo de él.

-Puede esperar a mañana –obtuvo como respuesta.

-Bueno… ¿qué puedo decir? Soy una empleada modelo y no podría presumir de ello si dejara para mañana… lo que puedo hacer hoy –Felicity trató de volver a bajar de la cama, con idéntico éxito-, dado que trabajo para ti, deberías estar contento con mi rendimiento.

-Estás despedida –gruñó Oliver, apretando más el brazo-, ahora acuéstate conmigo y sigue durmiendo, Felicity.

Ella tuvo que aguantarse la risa al sentirle reptar por su lado de la cama hasta pegársele completamente a la espalda. Sintió su cara perdida entre la maraña rubia que era su pelo y la sonrisa se unió al ligero rubor al notar contra la parte baja de su espalda… aquella prueba de que Oliver era un hombre joven completamente sano y viril. Y que dormía desnudo.

-Deja al menos que coja las gafas.

-No necesitas ver con claridad para lo que tengo en mente.

Se vio recostada boca arriba, con el impresionante torso de Oliver cerniéndose sobre ella y su rostro deslizándose, pero antes de que sus labios se tocaran, otra alarma empezó a resonar en el salón. Esta vez, no pudo detenerla.

-¡Tienes que estar de broma!

Pero Felicity ya salía a trompicones del dormitorio, enarbolando las gafas en la mano y sin ponerse apenas las zapatillas. Resignado, un Oliver más que molesto, recogió los pantalones del suelo y se los puso sin ningún tipo de ánimo. No obstante, cedió a lo inevitable y también se levantó.

Aquella segunda alarma, denominada por ellos mismos "la guardiana de la noche" había sido uno de esos complejos inventos de Felicity que, si bien le facilitaban su tarea de velar por la ciudad, hacían que su vida personal fuera prácticamente inexistente. El Justiciero llevaba casi toda la semana supeditado a aquel cacharro, que parecía crear crimen justo en los momentos más inesperados.

-Debí haberme enamorado de Diggle –murmuró para sí mismo-, seguro que un exsoldado de Afganistán sería menos responsable.

Al cruzar el pasillo la vio sentada en el sofá, con el portátil sobre las rodillas.

-Es un alboroto menor, unos vándalos están destrozando la entrada del Museo de Historia Natural, imagino que con ideas de robo –le explicó, dedicándole una sonrisa al verle totalmente enfurruñado y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho desnudo-, ¿a qué esperas? Coge tu arco, un par de flechas…

-¿Sabes algo, Felicity? En mi vida adulta he tenido muchas relaciones de pareja –empezó Oliver, acercándose despacio.

-Creo que esta conversación no me va a gustar –musitó ella, haciéndole sonreír aún contra su voluntad.

-Te aguantas –Oliver la miró con fingido enfado-, de entre todas esas relaciones, serias o no, ninguna mujer, ninguna, se ha ido de la cama estando conmigo con la tremenda facilidad que lo haces tú.

-Por eso ninguna había salido bien hasta ahora.

Felicity sonrió al ver a Oliver abrir mucho los ojos y llevarse la mano al pecho, como si ella hubiera disparado certeramente. Durante un momento, pensó que quizá él podía hablar en serio, después de todo, aquella semana no había pasado una sola noche en que algo, de mayor o menor gravedad, no perturbara el descanso de los habitantes de Starling, provocando que el Arquero tuviera que mojarse la cara (y otras partes del cuerpo) con agua fría para salir a trabajar.

-Oliver… ¿crees que nuestra intimidad se podría resentir a causa de esto?

Él caminó hacia el sofá y se sentó a su lado. Echó un vistazo a la pantalla para asegurarse de que los vándalos no habían cruzado la delgada línea que separaba unos destrozos en el orden público de lo que sería un crimen grave, y después, se volvió hacia su rubia y despeinada novia. Le sonrió al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

-Felicity, la razón por la que eres perfecta para mí es porque no necesito crear tapaderas ni tener secretos contigo –le cogió la mano, acariciándole los dedos suaves con los suyos, ligeramente más ásperos-, esto es nuestra intimidad, porque no existen facetas de mi vida que tenga que separar para poder estar contigo.

-Me gusta ser de ayuda, seguir siendo útil en el equipo –cogió aire y luego lo soltó despacio, mirando distraída los dibujos de su pantalón corto de pijama-, no quisiera que el cambio personal que ha habido entre nosotros… que me encanta, por cierto.

-Lo había notado –sonrió Oliver.

-Pues no quiero que eso haga que pierda mi lugar en el equipo.

-Felicity Smoak –Oliver le dio un beso en la frente y luego se puso de pie-, tú eres el alma de este equipo. Nunca perderás tu lugar en él. Aunque no puedo prometer que no vaya a ser más paranoico a la hora de protegerte.

-Lo había notado –esta vez, fue ella la que sonrió.

Felicity anotó los datos y dirección del lugar al que Oliver debía dirigirse y lo tuvo todo listo en los tres minutos que él tardó en salir del dormitorio equipado con su atuendo de Arrow. Sostenía en la diestra el arco y llevaba el carcaj en la espalda. Con la mano libre tomó las indicaciones dadas por Felicity y las estudió unos momentos.

-No debería tomarme mucho tiempo reconducir a estos chicos hacia el buen camino.

-El que necesites, mientras prepararé los dosieres para la reunión en Industrias Queen de mañana, hay mucho trabajo que hacer y ningún tiempo que perder.

Con los ojos en blanco bajo el antifaz, Oliver se echó la capucha sobre la cabeza, preguntándose como había sido Felicity capaz de vivir tantos años de vida tranquila y monótona antes de ser reclutada para su pequeña empresa nocturna. Desde luego, él había aprendido todo lo que sabía, pero ella había nacido para aquello.

-¿Vas a besarme al menos como despedida?

Ella prácticamente corrió a su encuentro y se puso de puntillas para poder alcanzar sus labios. Oliver la besó de esa forma tan suya que hacía que pasara horas con las piernas temblorosas, aguadando a que él volviera y le diera ese algo más que sus labios prometían. La dejaba expectante y temblorosa.

-Cuando vuelva, seré yo quien no te deje dormir –le advirtió, señalándola con un dedo enguantado-, sin alarmas que valgan, ni interrupciones.

-Hecho-, entonces, ella levantó el puño y le golpeó apenas el bíceps-, ¡a por ellos, tigre!

Oliver abrió la ventana y lanzó una flecha con tirolina hacia el edificio colindante. Se subió al alféizar, pero antes de saltar, miró a Felicity una última vez, como pensativo.

-Vamos a tener que seguir trabajando en los apodos cariñosos, me temo.

Después saltó, sonriendo, rumbo a la noche.


	3. Negación

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la historia que narro a continuación pertenecen a DC COMICS y los creadores originales de la serie de CW ARROW, así como todos los derechos que provengan de ella. Escribo sin ánimo de lucro, con respeto y la única intención de entretener.

**Nota: **Qué difícil es reconocer algo que, aunque feliz, te haría vulnerable… Oliver luchar por resistir la tentación, por dejar las cosas como están. Quizá dar un paso adelante desencadene peligro e incertidumbre… pero eso no significa que pueda aceptar ser desplazado.

Muchas gracias por leerme y seguirme. Espero de corazón que os guste este nuevo drabble. Saludos.

_**NEGACIÓN**_

Diggle entrecerró los ojos y dejó salir el aire entre sus labios, como esperando el estallido que iba a tener lugar en menos de diez segundos. Tras el portazo y las pisadas airadas, llegó el inevitable golpetazo del arco y el carcaj contra una de las encimeras de acero.

Lo que no esperaba para nada era la patada al maniquí de entrenamiento.

-Escucha… es cuestión de tiempo que lo encontremos, este tío no cubre sus huellas.

Giró en la silla y miró la cara de Oliver, que se había arrancado el antifaz y cuya capucha yacía ya en el suelo, lanzada de cualquiera manera. Gracias a la intensa iluminación de aquél sótano reconvertido en sala de operaciones, Diggle pudo apreciar que lo que había en el semblante de Queen era más que enfado o decepción por haber perdido la pista del traficante al que llevaba dos noches siguientes.

Algo más se escondía bajo aquella superficie de ira sin control.

Con cuidado, se levantó, sin dedicar ni una sola mirada más a aquellos monitores infernales que le habían hecho sudar la gota gorda sin moverse del asiento.

-Puedo acertar un blanco móvil a más de veinticinco metros, treinta con buena visibilidad –Diggle se encogió de hombros-, pero seguir las indicaciones de éstos mapas informáticos y guiarte en la distancia se me escapa.

-No es culpa tuya, Diggle –la voz de Oliver sonó cortante, como el filo de un cuchillo-. Este no es tu trabajo.

Queen avanzó unos pasos, hasta apoyar las manos en el respaldo de la silla de ruedas que gobernaba todos aquellos sistemas informáticos, en su mayoría incomprensibles. Diggle le vio apretar las manos, y por un momento le pareció que estaba intentando ahorcar algo imaginariamente. O a alguien.

-Mira… no es tan grave como parece, no están ni siquiera dentro de la escala de peligro en nivel medio.

-Eso no importa, Diggle. Tenía una misión que debía haber salido bien, y en lugar de eso, he perdido el tiempo miserablemente.

-Oliver… solo es un aficionado al que hay que dar una lección –Diggle se encogió de hombros-, asumo mi responsabilidad pero en comparación con otras misiones…

-¡Ella debería haber estado aquí!

Ahí estaba el misterio oculto, se dijo Diggle. Oliver le dio un golpe seco a la silla, que estuvo girando sin control hasta tropezar con una de las mesas cercanas. Se bajó la cremallera y prácticamente lanzó al otro lado de la sala la parte de arriba del disfraz del encapuchado, dejando visibles sus músculos y cicatrices bajo la brillante luz de los focos alógenos.

-¿No te enseñaron en casa a meter a Arrow en la urna cuando terminaras de jugar?

-No estoy para bromas, Diggle.

-Oliver… Felicity se merecía esos días libres. Tienes que entenderlo.

-No, Diggle, es ella la que tiene que entender que estar dentro de esto –abarcó con los brazos abiertos todo el sótano-, no es como trabajar ocho horas en una oficina. No puede irse de vacaciones como si el trabajo pudiera esperar, ¡el mal que enfrentamos no descansa!

-El caso es que ella cumple con sus horas de oficina. Trabaja para ti –enfatizó la última palabra, e incluso le señaló con el dedo-, y aparte de eso, pasa aquí abajo casi todas las demás horas del día. ¿Sabes que se ha traído un cepillo de dientes? ¿Sabes que tiene una muda de ropa guardada en el arcón?

-Lo único que sé… es que ahora está en Star City y no aquí.

Con ademanes violentos, Oliver tomó el arco y el carcaj y se alejó. En cuestión de segundos preparó la pulidora de metales y se ensañó en afilar las puntas de las flechas como si esperara atravesar piel y tendones a la mayor brevedad. Tenía la mandíbula contraída y todos los músculos contraídos.

Diggle suspiró a su espalda, dándole unos golpecitos en el hombro.

-En algún lugar racional dentro de ti sabes que no tienes ninguna razón para estar tan cabreado.

-Tengo todas las razones.

-¡Maldita sea, Oliver! –esta vez el golpecito en el hombro fue más contundente-, ¡Felicity es una mujer adulta y libre!

La flecha cayó sobre la mesa con un ruido que sonó lejano a oídos de los dos hombres. Oliver se tapó la cara con una mano, presionándose el puente de la nariz y apretando los dientes hasta que sintió dolor en la mandíbula. Lo intentó, de verdad y con todas sus fuerzas, pero aquella ira sorda, aquella sensación sin nombre seguía ahí, royéndole las entrañas.

-No puedo soportar no saber qué hace ni dónde está –masculló por fin, con voz ronca-, ni con quién.

Diggle suspiró y apoyó su peso en la mesa que tenía más cerca. Puso los ojos en blanco, aunque Oliver no podía verlo y miró unos instantes al techo, preguntándose cuánto iba a durar aquello y durante cuánto tiempo tendría que mirar de un lado a otro, como en una partida de tenis, esperando que alguno de aquellos dos… hiciera lo que fuera de una vez. Quizá así todos podrían volver a respirar por fin.

-¿Por qué hacemos las cosas fáciles y simplemente, admites que te mata pensar que esté con Barry en estos momentos?

-¡Sí, Diggle, sí! Barry. Barry es el problema –Oliver se levantó, haciendo aspavientos con los brazos, inquieto y ligeramente fuera de sí-, comprendo que Felicity viajara a Star City para interesarse por su estado cuando estuvo en coma, después de todo, nos ayudó en la investigación, pero ahora está bien, ¿por qué sigue insistiendo en…?

-¿Quizá porque es humana y necesita amistades?

-Ella ya tiene amistades.

-A lo mejor quiere más emoción en su vida diaria.

Esta vez fue el turno de Oliver de poner los ojos en blanco. Señaló la vitrina que tenía más cerca, a su derecha, cargada de flechas especiales, acompañadas de explosivos.

-Felicity tiene toda la emoción que necesita.

Diggle tuvo que darse por vencido, se encogió de hombros y no supo darle a Oliver más razones de las que ya había puesto sobre la mesa. Después de todo, no existía ninguna ley que impidiera que su compañera tuviera una vida ajena a ellos, él lo entendía, pero algo dentro de Oliver se resistía a no ser el punto principal y más importante en la vida de Felicity.

-Oliver, lo que te pasa es que no puedes soportar no ser lo primero para ella.

-No digas tonterías Diggle. No se trata de nada relacionado con eso, ¿de acuerdo?

-Bien, ¿qué es entonces?

-Es… últimamente está descentrada, distraída… con la cabeza en otra parte, como si yo… como si esto… ya no la llenara.

-A lo mejor ser el cerebro informático del justiciero ya no es suficiente para ella –y esta vez, la mirada de Diggle fue certera y elocuente-, como a lo mejor que lo sea ya no es bastante para ti tampoco.

Reinó el silencio durante unos instantes en que los engranajes de Oliver casi eran visibles, moviéndose y funcionando en su cabeza. Desganado, como si repentinamente las fuerzas le hubieran abandonado, se sentó en la silla de ruedas que antes había desplazado de un manotazo.

-Oliver… ¿por qué no admites que hay algo más bajo esa superficie? Por Dios, incluso para mí, que no soy capaz de ver la paja en mi propio ojo es evidente que ella estaría receptiva.

-No lo entiendes, no es tan simple.

-¿Cómo puede ser complicado algo así?

-Felicity es la única mujer que forma parte de todas las aristas de mi vida, Diggle. Ella acepta a Oliver como una tapadera de Arrow. Comprende que actúe, que viva por y para proteger mi secreto, que haya creado un nuevo yo –esbozó una sonrisa, aunque carente de humor-, con Laurel debía fingir ser el mismo Oli que ella conoció, despreocupado, carente de escrúpulos, inmaduro. Sara… con ella me unió un lazo de supervivencia, de necesidad extrema por aferrarnos ambos a la poca humanidad que nos quedaba.

¿Y qué era Felicity entonces? Oliver tenía claro que ella era de las pocas personas con las que podía confesarse sin miedo a ser juzgado. El Oliver Queen que había naufragado no había regresado vivo a casa, y eso era algo que ella comprendía. Lo había conocido antes, durante y después de que Arrow fuera pasando de ser una mera sombra en su vida, a ocuparlo prácticamente todo.

De tener una relación, Oliver sabía que iba a tener que hacer malabares entre quien realmente era y quien debía ser ante esa persona, dejando siempre oculta la parte de sí que portaba el arco y las flechas. Con Felicity aquello no le ocurriría. Con ella podría sentarse a cenar y hablar tanto de la empresa como de aquellas nuevas amenazas que debía atacar en Starling City.

Probablemente ella sacaría su Tablet en pleno restaurante para darle datos. Encajaría con todas sus partes. Sería, una de sus partes.

-Entiendo que con Felicity no tendrías que elegir qué lado de ti mostrar –comentó Diggle, rompiendo el silencio-, con ella podrías ser el nuevo Oliver y Arrow al mismo tiempo.

-Lo que la pondría en infinidad de frentes.

-Ya está en el punto de mira, Oliver. Igual que yo, igual que todos en esta ciudad, el mal no entiende de lo buena que sea una persona, no perdona.

-Tener a Felicity solo en el lado de colaboradora, de amiga… me hace ser más frío y más eficiente para protegerla.

-Y también hace que vivas en soledad, que ella esté desilusionada y que tú te vuelvas insoportable ante la idea de que otro hombre...

-Pero estará a salvo. –Cogió aire y negó con la cabeza-, además, yo no he dicho que esté interesado en Felicity como mujer. Eso es algo que tú has supuesto.

-Ni siquiera voy a contestar a eso.

Con gestos desesperados, Oliver tomó una camisa y se apresuró a vestirse, ya iba hacia las escaleras que le conducirían a la parte alta del club cuando Diggle volvió a hablarle, provocando que se parase en medio de un paso.

-Explícale tus motivos.

-Será más fácil si no tiene ninguna expectativa, Diggle.

-Entonces no se lo reproches cuando deje de esperar.

Oliver apretó la mandíbula y subió las escaleras, sin ser capaz de admitir que su propia renuncia le llenaba de rabia y frustración.


	4. Rutilante

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la historia que narro a continuación pertenecen a DC COMICS y los creadores originales de la serie de CW ARROW, así como todos los derechos que provengan de ella. Escribo sin ánimo de lucro, con respeto y la única intención de entretener.

**Nota:** He tenido el ordenador estropeado, y con la vuelta al trabajo y los estudios poco tiempo para imaginar momentos… así que como disculpa, os ofrezco este trocito de lo que podría ser un momento futuro, uno de esos instantes para Oliver y Felicity, donde se ven los avances y pasitos de su relación.

Espero que os guste, muchas, muchas gracias por todos los reviews, de verdad que me inspiran y animan a continuar, ojalá también os guste este. Saludos.

_**RUTILANTE**_

Era extraño volver a celebrar fiestas de Navidad bajo el estandarte de la familia Queen, especialmente cuando éstas tenían lugar en otra gran casa a la que poco a poco habría que aprender a llamar hogar, y cuando faltaban pilares importantes e imposibles de sustituir con los que contar.

No obstante, el tiempo había pasado y, si bien las heridas no estaban sanas del todo, al menos si empezaban a cicatrizar. Y con eso debía valer por el momento, porque no ayudaría en nada vivir bajo la oscuridad, la tristeza y la pérdida de las tradiciones. Aquellos que se habían ido nunca habrían querido algo así, y era responsabilidad de los que quedaban cumplir con esa petición.

De modo que ahí se encontraba Felicity Smoak, pantalones vaqueros pitillo enfundados y suéter holgado mientras recorría arriba y abajo los pasillos de la nueva casa de Starling donde ahora moraban los Queen que quedaban, sede de normalidad, familiaridad y aire hogareño que poco o nada tenía que ver con la realidad a la que día a día se enfrentaba el heredero de un imperio que había superado ya varias bancarrotas, sin terminar de hundirse.

Felicity se ajustó el transmisor que llevaba en la oreja derecha y reexaminó por décima vez el listado de tareas pendientes autoimpuestas, meneando la coleta rubia a un lado y a otro conforme veía que el volumen de trabajo parecía crecer en lugar de menguar. ¡Era inverosímil! ¡Totalmente imposible que aquello pudiera sacarla de quicio hasta tal punto! A ella, que era capaz de desencriptar los códigos del gobierno para entrar, salir, sacar o meter cualquier información en cualquier acceso restringido mientras devoraba sentada en su silla de escritorio unos tallarines con gambas de su restaurante asiático preferido.

-Señora Queen.

-No hasta noviembre –respondió de forma mecánica, mientras tachaba el apartado "aparcacoches" recién revisado del listado de pendientes-, recuérdame otra vez por qué hago esto.

Diggle le dedicó una sonrisa, al tiempo que robaba un canapé de una bandeja que casualmente pasaba por allí en aquel momento. Tampoco él se había puesto aún el atuendo formal, momento que retrasaría cuanto le fuera posible, de modo que se tomó su tiempo y paladeó el camembert untado en aquella tostada de pan de sésamo tan adictiva antes de responder.

-La importancia de mantener vivas las tradiciones de la familia, por supuesto –le dijo a Felicity en tono remilgado, aunque después bajó el tono y se acercó unos pasos-, y el mostrar una cara festiva, desenfadada y derrochadora que aleje a ya sabes quién de ya sabes qué otro quién.

-Como si Arrow tuviera prohibido celebrar el nacimiento de Jesús –ironizó Felicity, riendo con los ojos.

-Seguramente lo pasaría dando de comer a los hambrientos o repartiendo paz, tranquilidad y flechazos contra los malvados –Diggle miró alrededor, barriendo la sala como si estuviera apostado en un tejado y con un fusil de asalto-, ¿aún no ha vuelto?

Felicity negó lentamente, mientras apagaba el transmisor con un gesto mecánico que ya llevaba interiorizado. No es que esperase alguna fuga de información… pero había aprendido a vivir con el "por si acaso" por bandera.

-Ya debería estar aquí, ya sabes, dejarse ver, interactuar como el propietario de esta casa, encantado de celebrar las fiestas en honor a Moira…

-Y por su compromiso.

Diggle esbozó una sonrisa tierna al ver los manchones rojos que llenaban las mejillas de Felicity. El tema "boda" era uno que no se tocaba en según qué situaciones, era casi más tabú que la identidad del arquero. Para Oliver, quien guardaba con máximo celo su vida privada de todo y de todos, quizá por el hecho de haber vivido expuesto desde joven, hacer planes cotidianos con Felicity solo era placentero cuando podía estar seguro de que solo opinaban ellos dos.

No habían sido pocas las noches en vela que ambos habían pasado en el sótano del bar, planeando cosas, dando ideas, incluso riendo de decisiones inverosímiles como ir a Las Vegas o casarse ambos vestidos de encapuchados. Momentos para ellos, así los llamaba Oliver, instantes donde podía relajarse, ser él mismo y mostrarse de una forma que nunca creyó posible para él: como un joven novio enamorado y lleno de ilusión.

Tras haber tenido que hacer público el compromiso, esos momentos empezaban a escasear.

-Cuando se vacíen las suficientes botellas y se hayan marchado todos los invitados, te contaremos las novedades –prometió Felicity.

-Cuento con ello –y Diggle sabía que sería así-, incluso tengo algunas ideas sobre el sistema de seguridad que… -el resto de la frase murió en sus labios-, te veo en un momento, Felicity.

Se despidió de ella tocándole el hombro con un gesto informal que ya venían meses compartiendo. Felicity abrió la boca para interrogarle, pero Diggle ya se alejaba entre la multitud de camareros y empleados que ponía la casa a punto.

-Señora Queen –dijo una voz femenina a su espalda.

-No hasta noviem…

La presencia de Laurel Lance pareció eclipsar cualquier pensamiento racional dentro de la mente aturrullada de Felicity. Pensó en alzar el listado de pendientes, mover las hojas hasta la lista de invitados y buscar con premura, pero no iba a haber ninguna necesidad de hacerlo, aparte del hecho de que aquello resultaría una grosería. El padre de Laurel estaba invitado aquella noche, de modo que era evidente que había escogido a su hija como acompañante.

Nada incómodo, dadas las circunstancias, pensó Felicity con cinismo.

-Hola Laurel, ¿cómo estás?

La abogada, que vestía un impecable traje de chaqueta burdeos, se apartó un mechón de cabello suelto de la cara. Felicity vio sus manos, con anillos y pulseras, pero demasiados delgadas, al igual que toda ella. Aunque sonrió, Laurel no parecía estar contenta.

-Sobria –fue su respuesta concisa.

-Me alegro mucho, de veras.

-Así que es cierto –no parecía que Laurel necesitara centrarse demasiado en el aspecto banal de la conversación-, Oliver y tú os vais a casar.

-Bueno… es su forma de explotar mis conocimientos administrativos las veinticuatro horas del día sin incurrir en un aumento de sueldo.

Laurel sonrió, pero tardó demasiados segundos en hacerlo como para que la broma hubiera seguido teniendo sentido. Felicity, que había vuelto a conectar el comunicador de su oreja, le pidió disculpas un segundo para atender la llamada de uno de los pedidos de copas de vino que acababa de llegar. Aquello le dio unos valiosos momentos para poder reorganizar la realidad en que se encontraba.

Había estado en medio de tiroteos y sometida a presiones de niveles muy superiores a las que cualquier otra persona podría hacer frente, incluso había mirado a la muerte cara a cara, pero nada, hasta el instante presente, le había resultado tan increíblemente incómodo como el estar frente a frente con la ex novia más importante de Oliver.

-Escucha, Laurel… sé que esto puede resultar violento, pero…

-¿Violento? –Lance negó con la cabeza, aunque sin apenas entusiasmo-, fui pareja de Oliver, y aquella relación viciada y sin sentido terminó de tal modo que ni siquiera mereció la pena pasar por ella. Luego, con todo lo de Sara… -volvió a negar-, he estado con Oliver y también he visto a Oliver estar con otras… muchas.

Los labios de Felicity se fruncieron en un gesto que indicaba claramente _"¿y me cuentas ese dato ya conocido por mí con el fin…?"_ pero se obligó a aguardar con paciencia, imaginaba que Laurel, la brillante abogada que había superado cosas tales como la muerte y posterior vuelta a la vida de su hermana, llegaría a algún sitio.

En efecto, así fue.

-Nunca le he visto como desde que tú andas a su alrededor –dijo por fin-, quizá porque se tomó su tiempo en dar algún paso, porque antes se tomó la molestia de verte como persona, no lo sé. El caso es que… ahora es distinto a cualquier otra relación que haya tenido. Él es distinto. Es mejor. Es… lo que yo esperé conseguir que fuera estando conmigo.

-No he cambiado a Oliver, Laurel, esa nunca fue mi intención, ni hice nada para obligarlo a dejar de ser como era.

-Esa es precisamente la cuestión –esta vez, la sonrisa de Laurel fue algo más sosegada, y también, más verdadera-, él cambió solo, de forma gradual y sana. Evolucionó. Por él y para estar contigo. Me alegro.

-Yo… espero que disfrutes de la fiesta –porque poco o nada más, podría decir.

-No puedo quedarme, demasiado… duro –Laurel se encogió de hombros, sin especificar a qué se refería, aunque parecía fácil pensar que hablaba del alcohol-, solo quería decirte esto. Saluda a Oli por mí.

-Claro… lo haré.

Se quedó parada viéndola marchar, tan ensimismada que no fue consciente de la presencia de Diggle hasta que le tuvo prácticamente pegado a la espalda. Le reconoció por el olor a camembert que le acompañaba, al parecer, había vuelto a pillar desprevenido a algún camarero.

-Sería importante que quedara algún canapé para cuando empezara la fiesta –le recriminó Felicity, girándose hacia él poco a poco.

-Control de calidad –Diggle alzó el cuello locuazmente hasta el camino que Laurel había recorrido para alejarse-, ¿tengo que preocuparme?

-Solo ha venido a… alegrarse, por todo. Creo –la coleta rubia ondeó en el aire al negar con la cabeza-, que ve mejor a Oliver y… por la boda… Dios, ¿se veía desde lejos tan horriblemente incómodo como lo era desde aquí?

-Peor, pero has salido bien del paso –y le tocó el hombro para confirmarlo-, Oliver habría estado orgulloso de ver cómo te desenvolvías.

-Ya… sobretodo porque sabe que estas cosas me superan –Felicity bufó, tapándose la cara unos instantes con la carpeta que sostenía las hojas con interminables listas para dejar a punto la fiesta-, esperaré a que esté desarmado para echarle en cara el que me dejara lidiar sola con esto.

-Pues según mis cálculos podrás hacerlo en unos… quince segundos, que es lo que tardará en llegar babeando hasta las puntas de tus pies.

-¿Qué….? –pero Diggle había vuelto a desmaterializarse entre la gente-, ¡Deja de hacer eso!

Felicity se golpeó la pierna con la carpeta, al girar sobre sí misma dando la espalda a un Diggle al que ya no podía ver, se topó de frente con la sonrisa de un muy relajado Oliver, que saludaba a los presentes mientras iba acercándose lento pero seguro. Llevaba unos vaqueros y una sudadera verde oscuro.

-Muy apropiado –le dijo Felicity en cuanto le tuvo lo bastante cerca para que ambos pudieran besarse apasionadamente con los ojos, reservando el poder hacerlo con los labios cuando no hubiese cien miembros del cátering alrededor-, supongo que podré tachar "aparición del señor Queen" de la lista de asuntos pendientes.

-Y justo a tiempo, como siempre –fingió mirar los puntos escritos mientras aprovechaba para acariciarle los dedos-, me he cruzado con Laurel a la salida. ¿Va todo bien?

-Solo quería alegrarse por nosotros –Felicity sonrió, quizá porque realmente había dejado de ver amenaza en Laurel Lance, porque el hecho de que ella pareciera estar rehaciendo su vida, reorganizándose como persona, mantenía tranquilos a todos aquellos que de algún modo u otro la apreciaban… o quizá sonreía porque le era imposible no hacerlo cuando Oliver, su inalcanzable certeza, la miraba de aquel modo-, y mostrar lo contenta que estaba al ver a su amigo feliz y contento.

-Supongo que sabe que en gran parte, es gracias a ti –sin poder resistirlo, Oliver le acarició un mechón de cabello, llevándolo tras la oreja libre de ella y rozando con mimo su delicada piel.

-Eso ha dejado entrever, sí… dice que has cambiado, no por mi influencia, sino por ti mismo.

-Puede que el cambio fuera naciendo en mí, porque no era sano seguir estancado donde me encontraba, pero Felicity, si crees que no has influido estás muy equivocada. Incluso aunque nunca me hayas presionado para madurar, para evolucionar… siempre estabas ahí, al otro lado del oscuro pasadizo –le dedicó una sonrisa torcida, acercándose unos pasos más-, no podías cruzarlo por mí, pero lo iluminabas con tu persona, haciéndote presente.

-¿Cómo una especie de… guía? –sonrió-, no conocía ese lado tan espiritual.

-Como una luz –le susurró Oliver, vertiendo en cada palabra el cariño, el respeto y el amor que ella se había ganado a pulso, paso a paso, en aquél camino que juntos habían recorrido-, eres mi estrella rutilante, Felicity, siempre iluminando las posibilidades que a veces, yo no puedo ver.

Eran tan hondos los sentimientos que despertaban en ella declaraciones como esa, que apenas podía hablar. Y porque él lo sabía, porque la entendía, esas sensaciones solo podían crecer y crecer conforme le miraba.

-Así que… rutilante ¿eh? –le vio asentir, con tal solemnidad que tuvo que sonreír-, así que por eso el tamaño del anillo, ¿no? Para poder ver el resplandor cuando te pierdas.

-Es una de las razones –Oliver se encogió de hombros, como si aquel juego estuviera en realidad cargado de profunda reflexión-, aunque también está el hecho de poder explotar tus conocimientos sin implicar una subida de sueldo.

-Eres un jefe realmente horrible Oliver Queen, ¿lo sabías?

Conteniendo una carcajada, él le pasó el brazo por los hombros, acercándola a su cuerpo para estrecharla junto a su cuerpo, en aquel gesto tan suyo que prometía mucho más romance cuando la situación pudiera ser algo más íntima.

-Para eso te necesito a ti, Felicity –le guiñó un ojo, sin perder ni un segundo la sonrisa-, mi estrella rutilante, tienes que llevarme por el camino correcto.

-Una ardua tarea.

-Bueno, hasta ahora no hay nada con lo que no hayas podido.

-Esta fiesta amenaza con ser lo primero –Felicity sonrió, echando los hombros hacia atrás y aferrando la carpeta de tal manera que parecía amenazar a la lista de tareas con seguir resistiéndose-, pero imagino que con un poco de tiempo… incluso podré encargarme de ti.

-Tendrás toda la vida, ¿te vale con eso?

-Seguro que podré adaptarme, señor Queen.


	5. Morfina

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la historia que narro a continuación pertenecen a DC COMICS y los creadores originales de la serie de CW ARROW, así como todos los derechos que provengan de ella. Escribo sin ánimo de lucro, con respeto y la única intención de entretener.

**Nota:** Simplemente, era impensable quedarnos con la última escena de la temporada. De forma que, hasta que ARROW vuelva, os dejo este pequeño momento, para hacer menos dura la espera.

Ojalá os guste, muchos saludos a todos, gracias por el apoyo, los reviews, y toda la atención que me dais a mí y mis escritos, de verdad, nos vemos prontito, Oliciters. ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!

_**Morfina**_

El reflejo de Felicity que devolvía el cristal mostraba unas ojeras moradas que cada día amenazaban con hacerse más fijas bajos sus ojos. Con disimulo, se pasó el dedo índice bajo la montura oscura de las gafas, secando las lágrimas que se negaban a dejar de caer a pesar de llevar varios días consecutivos derramándolas.

Suspiró, dejando que los hombros le subieran y volvieran a bajar, y alzó la vista al notar pasos a su espalda. Sus ojos se encontraron con otros a través del cristal y habló antes de que el recién llegado pudiera emitir un solo sonido.

-Si vas a intentar volver a convencerme de que me vaya al hotel a descansar, pierdes tu tiempo. Como las otras quince o veinte veces.

Diggle se encogió de hombros y dio un sorbo al café, que se le había quedado frío. Con desagrado, lo dejó sobre una de las sillas, dirigiendo toda su atención de Felicity.

-Definitivamente en Starling City tenemos mejor montados los puestos de café que aquí, mucho más cerca de las habitaciones. ¿Tienes idea de adónde he tenido que ir para sacar ese? Y todo para nada.

-Diggle… siento decirte que en este momento no estoy nada interesada en ninguna cosa que… nadie me pueda contar.

La mano morena de él se puso en su hombro, y por un instante, Felicity hipó. Solo se permitió ese momento de debilidad antes de volver a alzar la mirada hacia el cristal y mantenerlo fijo ahí, en el Oliver durmiente y amoratado que respiraba pausadamente al otro lado de la habitación, con el pecho vendado y el brazo en cabestrillo.

Temía que, si dejaba de mirarlo, podría empeorar. Tal vez si volvía a perderlo de vista, nunca más volvería a verle.

-Los médicos le han inyectado morfina como para dormir a un elefante, Felicity. Es poco probable que abra los ojos en las próximas horas.

-Estamos hablando de Oliver –rebatió ella-. Un hombre capaz de soportar el mirakuru y una… caída desde una montaña después de ser atravesado en el pecho por un sable.

-Ha sido mucha morfina. Entendiendo mucho como una cantidad que mataría a otra persona.

Felicity se dio la vuelta y miró a Diggle. A él se le encogió el corazón. Al despedirse ambos de Oliver, una semana atrás, habían supuesto tan solo una mínima parte del peligro que iba a correr. Ninguno podía imaginar el alcance que iban a tener los hechos, y cómo iban a ocurrir las cosas. El solo pensar en las circunstancias de la escalada, la posterior caída y la herida de arma blanca hacía que todo el vello de la piel de Diggle se erizara de temor.

Y para un hombre que había estado en la guerra, en todo el sentido de la palabra, aquello era mucho.

-Solo de pensar que Barry podría no haber llegado a tiempo…

-Pero lo hizo, Felicity, -la tomó cariñosamente de las mejillas-, Oli está bien. Es el tío más fuerte y cabezota que conozco. Saldrá de esta. Tiene motivos para hacerlo.

-Oh, sí. Eso te lo aseguro. Tiene más de una explicación que darme –ella volvió a girarse hacia el cristal, sus ojos ahora secos, seguros de sí mismos-, voy a decirle un par de cosas sobre cómo despedirse de alguien a quien quieres.

Durante el resto de la noche, Barry y Diggle se turnaron para pasar tiempo con Felicity, que se negó en rotundo a abandonar el hospital. Mientras ella estaba acompañada por su veloz amigo de Star City, Diggle aprovechó para poner a Roy al corriente y mantener la tapadera ante el consejo de la empresa y con Thea, sobre la repentina desaparición de Oliver. Después de todo, y como todas las cosas que se cocían dentro del Team Arrow, era decisión del encapuchado decidir a quién se le contaba la verdad íntegra y quien recibía solo una parte.

Diggle no podía estar seguro de que él hubiera querido que Felicity lo supiera todo, pero no había tenido corazón (ni el coraje suficiente) para ocultárselo. Después de todo, ella merecía saber la verdad.

Estaba amaneciendo cuando por fin los dejaron entrar a la habitación reservada donde Oliver se recuperaba. Después de haber dado al médico una explicación razonable sobre el estado del paciente (cicatrices incluidas), omitiendo las palabras "Liga de Asesinos", éste no parecía demasiado entusiasmado ante la idea de negarle a aquella extraña pareja ninguna petición, por rara que fuera, de modo que después de pasar la hora de visitas, Diggle y Felicity se pusieron las batas verdes protectoras y entraron a ver a Oliver.

Tímidamente, ella le tocó la mano, apreciando la rojez de los nudillos heridos.

-Es increíble que no se haya congelado al caer.

-Lo increíble es que haya sobrevivido –Diggle suspiró-, supongo que tenía poderosas razones para volver a casa.

Mantuvieron el silencio unos minutos, ambos perdidos en sus pensamientos, mirando al respetado amigo, al añorado amante, pensando como estarían las cosas y cómo solucionarían los problemas una vez el arquero pudiera volver a ceñirse el carcaj. Felicity iba a retirar la mano de la de Oliver, justo en el momento en el que él la apretó.

-¡Diggle! –exclamó, entre atónica y eufórica-, ¡aprieta mi mano!

-¿Qué? Felicity no es posible… lleva morfina en el cuerpo como para…

-Sí, sí, para tumbar un elefante, lo sé. Pero aun así… ¡vamos, es Oliver Queen! Si esa maldita caída no ha podido con él, si el líder de la Liga no ha podido con él… ¿va a poder la morfina?

-Felicity realmente no creo que entiendas la cantidad de droga que lleva ahora mismo Oli en el cuerpo para poder soportar sus heridas…

Entonces, Oliver gruñó. Y se removió. Tenía un ojo morado y apenas podía mover el párpado, pero el otro estaba sano y, aunque con la pupila dilatada, hizo un esfuerzo hercúleo por abrirlo y enfocar la vista. Diggle se quedó sin habla, y Felicity notó como nuevas lágrimas brotaban de no sabía dónde para acudir otra vez a sus ojos.

Él iba a volver. Una vez más. Tal como había prometido.

-¿Oliver…?

-Es imposible que pueda…

-Dig… cállate.

Fue Oliver quien respondió.

Felicity dio un salto sobre sí misma y apretó con más fuerza la mano parcialmente sana del dolorido Queen, que apenas podía moverse. Resultaba evidente que los efectos de los calmantes seguían estando activos, pues de lo contrario, el solo intento de abrir la boca o moverse podría haber hecho que perdiera la conciencia. Con mucha lentitud, Oliver giró la cabeza y miró a su rubia compañera. Su coleta estaba casi deshecha, su maquillaje era inexistente y la bata verde de quirófano que llevaba le quedaba tres tallas grande.

Sonrió.

-Hola… Felicity.

-Dios mío… oh Dios, Diggle, ¿Diggle, estás oyéndolo? ¡Me ha dicho hola!

-No puedo creerlo –respondió el aludido.

Oliver curvó el labio en un intento de sonrisa irónica, lo que era decir mucho dado su estado. Como para retener la atención que le interesaba, presionó la mano de Felicity, que inmediatamente volvió a mirarle.

-Supongo… que me he ganado una buena… bronca.

-Ni te lo imaginas.

-Oliver, eh, Oliver, ¿estás bien? ¿Estás consciente? –Diggle pasó la mano ante sus ojos, esperando ver si las pupilas de Queen podían seguir su movimiento.

-Mis reflejos están bien, Dig. Es solo… que prefiero mirarla a ella.

-No creo que estés en condiciones de ligar ahora, Oliver –comentó Diggle, pero sonreía.

-Me parece que… tal como están las cosas… más me vale aprovechar el tiempo.

Por un momento, las miradas de ambos conectaron, diciéndose mil cosas que aún no habían compartido. Prometiéndose momentos, más tarde, luego… pero sin dejarlo ya pasar.

-Oliver… has estado inconsciente varios días –susurró Felicity-, ¿recuerdas lo que ha pasado?

-Recuerdo todo lo que pasó… y lo que dije antes de irme –acarició el dedo de ella con la yema del suyo-, también recuerdo que no me respondiste.

-Tal vez deberíamos dejarlo para cuando no estuvieras hasta el cuello de morfina –bromeó Felicity, acariciándole la frente-, tienes que descansar.

-He soñado contigo –suspiró, con la vista perdida-, estaba entrenando… en el sótano… ¿sabes? Me gusta entrenar mientras trabajas porque sé que me miras.

-Vaya, pues… eso es… un poco descarado por tu parte.

-Me encanta cuando me acerco y se te empañan las gafas… es… tan… erótico…

-Vale, vale –Diggle dio unos golpecitos en la cama-, Oliver, es increíble que seas capaz de unir sílabas, pero me parece evidente que la morfina sigue intacta en tu pecho y como no queremos que te arrepientas de haber dicho cosas sin ser consciente…

-¿Quién dice que no queremos?

-Felicity…

Ella se encogió de hombros ante la mirada reprobatoria de Diggle. Evidentemente estaba disfrutando ante la vulnerabilidad de Oliver. Después del susto que le había dado, bien merecía aquella pequeña satisfacción. Total, probablemente él luego no lo recordaría, se dijo a sí misma. ¿A quién hacía daño con un poco de curiosidad?

-Así que… entrenamiento a propósito, ¿eh?

Oliver asintió, humedeciéndose ligeramente los labios antes de intentar volver a hablar. Cuando lo hizo, miró a Felicity tan intensamente, que Diggle intensificó aún más lo incómodo que se sentía.

-Quise besarte… antes de irme.

-Esperaba que lo hicieras.

-Oh, señor… ¿de verdad tengo que oír esto?

-Temía hacerlo –continuó Oliver-, no habría podido… si te besaba una vez más… yo…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué, Oliver? ¿Habrías hecho eso de… levantarme con uno solo de tus enormes brazos musculosos mientras que el otro lanzaba al suelo aparatos electrónicos valorados en cientos de miles de dólares para compartir un tórrido momento como despedida?

-¡Por Dios, Felicity!

-Y no habría tenido remordimientos –dijo Oliver, tajante-. No los tendré… cuando lo haga.

-Eso me gustaría verlo –retó ella, aunque sus mejillas se habían coloreado ligeramente-. Y… sentirlo. Ya sabes, no solo verlo, como a ti con otra persona sino… conmigo, ser yo.

-Cuenta con ello –esta vez, la sonrisa seductora fue factible incluso a través de la rotura del labio y las heridas. Y los ojos, aunque amoratados, brillaron con diversión-. No sé querer con pureza, Felicity, sino… con todo el cuerpo. Y resulta… que a ti te quiero… te quiero mucho.

-Yo también te quiero, Oliver.

-Y yo… voy a volver a la cafetería a por otro café –Diggle se pasó la mano por la cara, pasando detrás de la cama y acercándose a la puerta-. Y para que conste, puede que toda esa morfina no sea suficiente para hacer callar los delirios íntimos de Arrow, pero estoy segura de que funcionan como una "castración química" muy eficiente, así que no os hagáis ilusiones.

-Tú, por si acaso… -Oliver intentó reír, entre quejidos-, llama a la puerta cuando decidas volver, amigo.

Con una fingida pose molesta, Diggle abandonó la habitación, dejando a dos sonrientes tortolitos que sabían tenían un camino muy largo por recorrer. Con una mirada cansada, Oliver le dijo a Felicity que su conversación pendiente tocaría todos esos temas y muchos más, y que sería seria, y determinante para ambos.

Pero en aquel momento, dulcemente arropado por la inconsciencia de la morfina y sujeto de su mano, a salvo del frío, el miedo y la muerte, con la mujer prohibida y deseada al pie de su cama, le pareció que nada más era importante.

Salvo quizá… una cosa más.

-Barry… -musitó, adormilado-, Barry me trajo, ¿um? –Felicity lo confirmó con un gesto-. Ese chaval… es realmente… rápido.

Ella se inclinó sobre la cama, besando cariñosamente la punta de la nariz de Oliver, que era quizá, la única parte de su cuerpo que no había sufrido ninguna lesión. Él sonrió, con los ojos ya totalmente cerrados.

-Más rápido que un rayo –dijo Felicity-, pero para mí… el amor no es una ráfaga, Oliver.

-No, no lo es –sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, y la paz empezó a envolverle, llamándole a un sueño reparador que sanaría sus heridas-. Tu amor es… un flechazo, Felicity Smoak. Y yo… nunca falló.


	6. Team Romance

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la historia que narro a continuación pertenecen a DC COMICS y los creadores originales de la serie de CW ARROW, así como todos los derechos que provengan de ella. Escribo sin ánimo de lucro, con respeto y la única intención de entretener.

**Nota: **Si aquella primera cita no hubiera terminado mal… y las cosas hubieran seguido adelante… así es cómo me imagino que podría haber continuado ese inicio de relación. Oliver más relajado, Felicity atolondrada, ambos contentos, felices, viviendo momentos dulces, experimentando todo lo que habían imaginado tener… pero eso sí, con alguna que otra interrupción.

Espero que os guste esta secuencia, ¡muchos besos y muchas gracias por leerme! ¡Ah!, y gracias de antemano, a las que me dejéis reviews .

_**TEAM ROMANCE**_

Felicity reía y gemía al mismo tiempo. Era una suerte que se calificara a sí misma como una mujer capaz de hacer varias cosas a la vez. Mientras el pitido lejano de uno de los equipos resonaba en sótano reconvertido en la Arrow-Cueva, convenientemente ocultos tras un helecho de verdor intenso, Oliver y ella culminaban la que había sido otra cita perfecta.

Aunque la cama en la que él dormía distaba mucho de ser del estilo, clase y comodidad a las que había estado acostumbrado cuando vivía en la Mansión Queen, tenía el atractivo de encontrarse en un lugar íntimo, sin parientes que se movieran alrededor y pudieran interrumpir el momento.

Medio recostado contra la pared, Oliver sonreía mientras peinaba los mechones sueltos de Felicity con los dedos. Ella reseguía las líneas de sus cicatrices, con la frente apoyada en la mejilla de él, que le hacía cosquillas con la barba que todavía no se había afeitado.

Esa noche, habían intentado probar un turco que Felicity había escogido y Oliver había odiado desde un principio. Él, que había sido un hombre rico, era muy estricto sobre comer cierto tipo de cosas.

-¿Cómo puedes negarte a probar la comida turca? –había recriminado Felicity-, ¡has tenido que comer durante casi cinco años en una isla desierta! Seguramente cangrejos y cosas así.

-Ahora estoy en la civilización, Felicity. No pienso volver a comer cosas desconocidas.

Finalmente habían optado por un puesto de perritos calientes, los cuales tomaron sentados en el banco de un parque. Ella, con un elegante vestido verde de espalda descubierta, y Oliver, con su traje y corbata de seda. Cuando al terminaran, se habían besado, sus bocas sabían a mostaza y cebolla frita.

Fue la mejor cena que habían tenido en mucho tiempo.

Ahora, después de decidir que el piso de ella estaba demasiado lejos y aprovechando que Oliver había decidido instalarse momentáneamente en el sótano del Verdant, la cama comprada por Felicity había resultado uno de los gastos de empresa más inteligentes que hubieran existido nunca.

Despacio, ella levantó la cabeza al tiempo que estiraba la mano para encontrar sus gafas, desperdigadas en algún lugar entre la ropa y zapatos que habían tirado por el suelo.

-Espera… -Oliver se movió ligeramente, encontrándolas bajo un cojín-. Aquí tienes. Hola.

-Hola –ella sonrió, dejando que la besara hasta empañarle los cristales-. ¡Siempre haces lo mismo!

Oliver se rio, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos unos instantes, suspirando de satisfacción. Aunque hacía poco tiempo que el romance había florecido entre Felicity y él, o para ser más exactos, hacía poco tiempo desde que ambos habían decidido que intentar dar un paso más no les mataría, Oliver estaba descubriendo muchas cosas de sí mismo que le gustaban, y solo afloraban cuando estaba con ella.

Por ejemplo, había descubierto que se podía reír durante y después del sexo, algo que incrementaba mucho el placer.

Felicity le hacía reír. Le hacía feliz.

-Creo que ese sonido indica que el antivirus ha terminado.

-¿Antivirus? ¿En serio? Creí que… todos esos equipos sofisticados capaces de hacer… quien sabe cuántas cosas, tenían algún sistema más complicado de mantenerse a salvo.

-Y lo tienen. No dudes de que tienes en tu equipo a la mejor informática de Starling City.

-Y además, me acuesto con ella.

-Sí, te acuestas con ella –Felicity le dio un beso en el pectoral-, y ella contigo. Y en el proceso hay muchos toqueteos. Infinidad de ellos.

-No querría sexo con la señorita Smoak si no hubiera toqueteos.

Rieron juntos otra vez, ¡qué agradable sensación!, pensaba Oliver. Aunque sabía que, eventualmente, tendrían que levantarse y volver a la vida real, donde el mal acecharía, los trabajos reales requerirían atención y aquel búnker se llenaría de gente, era agradable pensar que contaban con momentos robados como esos, que la noche siguiente, y la otra, y tal vez, con suerte, el fin de semana, podrían ser solo… un prototipo de pareja romántica en prácticas, tal como Felicity solía llamarles.

-Cuando te quedas tanto tiempo callado y pensativo…

-Tranquila –Oliver le besó el pelo-, solo pensaba que… aunque en principio creí que esto… que tú, me distraerías, el saber que voy a tener estos momentos a los que aferrarme, hacen que enfrente mi… trabajo de otra forma.

Felicity levantó la cabeza de su pecho, protegiéndose bien con el edredón con el que se cubría el cuerpo y siguió con la mirada la dirección de los ojos de Oliver. La urna que contenía al encapuchado.

No quería que el ambiente se volviera serio, todavía no.

Con una sola mano –la otra le servía para mantener sus partes íntimas bien escondidas-, le acarició la mejilla. Surtió efecto, Oliver la miró con toda su atención.

-Cuando estás tanto tiempo callada y pensativa –la imitó- suele ser porque te he dicho te quiero y has decidido no responderme.

Felicity ignoró la pulla, contagiándose de su sonrisa, pero sin olvidar lo que quería decirle.

-Aunque me hace sentir muy bien saber que te hago perder la concentración…

-Y ahí va otro te quiero sin respuesta –musitó Oliver, chasqueando la lengua.

-Vamos, presta atención –Felicity cerró el puño y le golpeó el bíceps. La inercia la hizo perder el equilibrio del regazo de Oliver en el que estaba sentada, él la sujetó con rapidez, protegiéndola de se callera hacia atrás -¡Auu!

-Felicity, ¿te has hecho daño? ¿Estás bien? –con cuidado, examinó sus dedos extendidos-, ¿no te he enseñado a meter el pulgar dentro del puño antes de golpear?

-¡Ese ni siquiera es el punto! ¿Cómo puedes estar tan duro?

Oliver no habría podido dejar pasar un comentario tan obvio ni aunque su vida hubiera dependido de ello.

-Eso me pasa desde aquel día en la oficina de Industrias Queen –le dijo, robándole un beso-, no puedo ver un bolígrafo rojo sin excitarme como un quinceañero.

-Se supone que estás relajado, y aun así… no eres el Hombre de Acero, ¿sabes?

Oliver se echó a reír, apresándola entre aquellos brazos fuertes que tanto le gustaba ejercitar ante los ojos de Felicity, sintiéndose ridículamente orgulloso al saber que le atraía de forma tan obvia.

-Lo que pasa es que estás acostumbrada a tipos como Barry, más… suaves –bromeó él, con la sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

-Barry me habría esquivado.

-¿Ah sí? Felicity, nadie puede esquivarte –Oliver se dejó caer hacia atrás sobre la cama-, ni siquiera el tío más rápido escaparía de ti.

Con un gritito, la hizo caer sobre él, completamente tumbados ambos en la cama. Cansado de hablar, Oliver reclamó sus labios, dejando resbalar las manos bajo el edredón que tan celosamente escondía los lugares más deliciosos del cuerpo de Felicity, aquellos que él apenas estaba empezando a conocer.

Oliver ya estaba listo para hacerla girar y dejarla echada sobre la cama bajo él, cuando la repentina iluminación de la sala les hizo detenerse en medio de un beso. Los grandes fluorescentes alógenos se encendieron, dejando inútil la lámpara casera que ellos utilizaban para su rincón. Minutos después, la gran puerta metálica se abrió de par en par y dos pares de pasos empezaron a descender la escalera.

-Oh, oh…

Mientras Diggle y Roy bajaban charlando, Felicity saltó de la cama a toda prisa, golpeando con la rodilla a Oliver en el proceso. Frenética, intentó recopilar toda su ropa, embutiéndose en la falda tubo con prisa e intentando ponerse la camisa al mismo tiempo que tanteaba con los zapatos. Dio el sujetador por perdido, pues no tenía ni idea de donde estaba.

Dolorido, Oliver se irguió con torpeza, pues Felicity se movía alrededor con la fuerza cinética de un tornado. Le dio el tiempo justo a subirse los pantalones, antes de que los rostros asombrados de sus compañeros les miraran a uno y otra con estupefacción.

Diggle recorrió a la despeinada y descalza Felicity con la mirada, pasando por un Oliver cuyo semblante dejaba muy claro que todo comentario estaría fuera de lugar. Su barrido visual detectó la camisa abandonada junto al helecho, el par de zapatos en la esquina, la cama deshecha y… envoltorios de preservativos sobre la mesa de la pulidora de flechas.

Había tres.

-Chicos… -Felicity dio una palmada al aire, echándose el pelo hacia atrás y balanceándose sobre los talones-, ¿no teníais tarde libre o… algo? Yo solo estaba… estaba protegiendo los ordenadores.

-Salta a la vista –ironizó Diggle, con una sonrisa-, es una marca bastante eficaz, si quieres mi opinión.

Oliver puso su cara de ''no la queremos''.

-Como decía… -la rojez de Felicity era tal que su camisa oscura resaltaba todavía más-, solo estaba haciendo unos ajustes y… Oliver se ofreció a echarme una mano y…

-Felicity –él le guiñó un ojo, golpeando su hombro con el de ella de forma desenfadada-, solo lo estás empeorando.

-Ya… seguramente esto no puede ser más embarazoso.

-¡Me encanta la nueva decoración de la Arrow-Cueva!-, todos se giraron hacia Roy, que estaba junto a los monitores de los ordenadores, sosteniendo el sujetador sin tirantes de Felicity entre dos dedos-, ¿va a juego con algo o…?

Oliver se lo arrancó de la mano con un brusco tirón.

-No vuelva a hacerlo. Nunca.

Ignorando el bochorno de Felicity, guardó el sujetador en su bolsillo del pantalón, a salvo de miradas indiscretas. Después, anduvo en busca de su camiseta, dándoles la espalda a Diggle y Roy, que se hicieron respetuosamente a un lado para que Felicity pudiera recogerse el pelo y ponerse los zapatos.

-Menudos arañazos, Oliver –Roy chasqueó la lengua-, creo que Felicity podría entrar fácilmente en la Liga de Asesinos con esas credenciales.

-Roy, ve a patrullar –le amonestó Diggle-. Ya.

-Yo… creo que voy a revisar esos equipos…

Mientras Roy se marchaba escaleras arriba y Felicity se apartaba junto a sus queridos ordenadores, Diggle miró al techo y exhaló un suspiro desesperado. ¿Cuánto había rogado porque sus compañeros llegaran a algo que rompiera la tensión que existía en el ambiente? Y ahora que lo habían hecho…

-Chicos… creo que va siendo hora de plantearse buscar un hotel, colgar un aviso en la puerta o respetar los espacios de trabajo.

Oliver escondió una sonrisa. No parecía nada avergonzado de que los hubieran pillado prácticamente haciéndolo en mitad del búnker.

Felicity giró en su silla, con los auriculares ya colocados en la cabeza. Su rostro inocente parecía totalmente ajeno al asunto, como si hubiera sido otra la que hubiera estado con Oliver en la cama tan solo momentos antes.

-Alguien tiene que estar aquí para regar el helecho, Diggle.

El hombre se cruzó de brazos, incapaz de decir nada. Echó una ojeada a sus compañeros cuyas miradas cómplices decían de todo sin necesidad de palabras. A su pesar, tuvo que sonreír.

Después de todo eran un equipo. En las buenas, en las malas.

Y aparentemente, pensó mientras le pasaba a Oliver el cinturón, también en el romance.


	7. Inconvenientes

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la historia que narro a continuación pertenecen a DC COMICS y los creadores originales de la serie de CW ARROW, así como todos los derechos que provengan de ella. Escribo sin ánimo de lucro, con respeto y la única intención de entretener.

**Nota: **Bueno, ¡Feliz San Valentín Oliciters! Aquí mi particular ''homenaje'' a la fecha. ¿quién dice que algo en la vida de Oliver y Felicity va a ser normal? Me parece que siendo quienes son y haciendo lo que hacen… sus momentos más comunes estarían plagados de… pequeños inconvenientes.

A ver qué os parece éste. ¡Mil gracias por los comentarios y por seguir mis secuencias! Nos vemos pronto Besos.

_**Inconvenientes**_

La puerta de la guarida se abrió y unos tacones de aguja bajaron presurosos por la escalera, dando las luces a su paso. Las pisadas, amortiguadas por el _frufrú_ de la tela del vestido largo recorrieron la estancia hasta llegar frente a los monitores, que se encendieron casi por arte de magia.

Unos instantes después, otra serie de pasos se unió a los de ella, siguiéndola escaleras abajo con un ritmo mucho más moderado.

−Según el GPS que le instalé, bien por mi eficiencia, acaba de cruzar la ciudad rumbo a los muelles –Felicity tecleó a la máxima velocidad que le permitía su nueva manicura, a la que no terminaba de acostumbrarse−, si sigue su _modus operandi_ habitual, introducirá su contrabando dentro de una de las cajas que vaya a embarcar en los cargueros que salen de Starling a primera hora de la mañana.

Con una sonrisa satisfecha, se giró en la silla de ruedas, mirando al otro miembro del equipo presente, que le devolvía el gesto en una pose congelada.

−¿Qué? ¿No has oído…?

−Felicity… −Oliver se frotó las sienes, buscando las palabras−, es el día de nuestra boda.

La señorita Smoak, que estaba quitándose el tocado, al que estaba prendido el velo, de la cabeza para reemplazarlo por su auriculares, miró a Oliver como si no pudiera entender sus palabras, a pesar de que su inteligencia habitual hacía muy difícil que algo se le escapara.

Queen, que llevaba un elegante traje gris oscuro, se estaba aflojado la corbata, y movía los pies, enfundados en caros zapatos brillantes, de forma nerviosa. Arriba, en el Verdant, Thea estaba enfrascada en la tarea de reconvertir la discoteca en la perfecta sala de recepción donde se celebraría la fiesta post nupcial –ya que para los novios, el lugar tenía un enorme valor sentimental, por razones obvias.

Entretanto, el resto de amigos y allegados esperaba a unos cuarenta minutos de distancia de donde se encontraban ahora los futuros contrayentes, en el lugar donde, en teoría, habían reservado fecha varios meses atrás para casarse.

−Mira, Roy acaba de enviarme un mensaje –explicó Oliver, sacando el teléfono del bolsillo−. Ya ha recogido a tu madre del aeropuerto y van hacia la capilla. Tenemos que irnos.

Felicity no tuvo tiempo de responder, pues que otro par de pasos se abrió camino hacia el sótano, revelando a un elegantísimo Diggle que abrió unos ojos desmesurados al recorrer a sus amigos con la mirada. Se fijó en todo en pocos segundos, desde el gesto cansado de Oliver hasta el velo de Felicity, abandonado sobre la mesa de operaciones como si tal cosa.

−¿Pero qué demonios…? –ni siquiera se le ocurrió cómo seguir. Debió haberlo supuesto, pensó para sí mismo. Aquella pareja no podía hacer nada de forma fácil. O normal.

−Es el sospechoso, en este momento está yendo hacia los muelles, seguramente para incorporar su material a alguno de los cargueros –contestó Felicity, orgullosa−, hace semanas que esperamos que ese dispositivo GPS de alguna señal.

−Y hace literalmente una eternidad que esperamos por casarnos –la cortó Oliver, acercándose a ella−. Felicity, Felicity, mírame. Casarnos. Nosotros. Los dos. Es el día de nuestra boda. Hoy.

−Y el coche está esperando para llevaros ante el altar y terminar de una vez y si Dios quiere con este tormento –exclamó Diggle, que los señaló con los pulgares−. Me importan un comino las tradiciones, así que los dos, arriba, al coche. Ahora.

Felicity se puso en pie, con las manos en jarras. Estaba espectacular, con un vestido blanco roto palabra de honor y una falda de tul vaporosa. Llevaba el pelo semirrecogido, y parpadeaba excesivamente debido a las lentillas. Oliver habría preferido verla con la coleta y las gafas como acompañamiento del vestido, pero, debía admitir que, de cualquier modo, estaba preciosa.

Para comérsela, de hecho. Lo cual podría hacer legalmente dentro de unas horas, si es que conseguía arrancarla de la Arrow−Cueva alguna vez.

−¿Es que no entendéis lo que esto significa? –insistía ella−, Oliver… ¿cuánto has esperado para enviar a ese tipo directamente a las manos del Capitán Lance?

−El Capitán Lance debe estar ahora mismo en su asiento, esperando presenciar una boda –dijo Diggle, consultando el reloj−. Ya estamos en el tiempo de descuento.

−Felicity… −Oliver se acercó más, cogiéndola de la mano−. Me encantaría decirte que hacer esto ahora hará que la ciudad descanse durante un tiempo, que el mal se detenga. Pero no será así, no importa cuántas veces pospongamos nuestra vida, siempre habrá algo a la vuelta de la esquina. He aprendido que dejarlo todo en suspenso merece la pena. Quiero casarme contigo.

−Y yo quiero casarme contigo, Oliver. Créeme, lo quiero. Fantaseo con ello regularmente. Y con otras cosas. Pero la boda es la base. Quiero. Lo quiero. Mucho.

−Entonces vamos –susurró él, sonriéndole con complicidad.

−Volveremos a encontrar su pista –comentó Diggle, mirándoles a ambos−. Siempre lo hacemos. Puede que hoy escape, pero solo será hoy.

Felicity volvió la vista a los monitores, y luego al flamante Oliver, que aunque le sostuvo la mirada, supo que había perdido aquella particular batalla desde el momento en que el bendito transmisor de Felicity había avisado del hallazgo.

−Es imposible que lleguemos a tiempo si lo hacemos –comentó.

−¿Tienes idea de lo rápido que tu moto es capaz de ir?

−Tú darás todas las explicaciones –Oliver suspiró−, y será hoy, aunque tengas que esperarme durante horas.

−¡Oliver, no hablarás en serio!

Pero Queen solo pudo encogerse de hombros ante las palabras de un incrédulo Diggle, mientras se aflojaba la corbata de seda y empezaba a abrirse el chaleco y la camisa. Dando una palmada de entusiasmo, Felicity volvió a la silla, desechando los zapatos de novia y remangándose la falda de tul para que no le molestara.

Oliver giró la cabeza y tuvo tiempo de ver la liga celeste prendida del muslo de su novia, justo antes de que ésta se colocara los auriculares otra vez y se acercara a la mesa. Con un suspiro de frustración, se quitó la camisa y abrió la urna que contenía al Arquero.

−Puedes estar segura de que nos casaremos hoy, Felicity Smoak –exclamó, agarrando el carcaj−. Aunque sacarte de aquí sea más difícil que volver de la muerte.

−No puedo creerlo –Diggle le veía ir y venir−, Oliver… ¡los invitados estarán todos esperando!

−Estoy en eso –Felicity marcaba el móvil velozmente−, ¿Roy? Soy la novia, necesito que transmitas un mensaje, no, cancelado no. Pospuesto. Unas… ¿dos horas? ¿Oliver?

−Noventa minutos –oyó a su espalda, mientras la cremallera de Oliver subía hasta dejarle prácticamente equipado−, setenta si estoy lo bastante motivado.

Felicity saltó de la silla, se colgó de su cuello y le besó. Oliver la tomó de la cintura, manteniéndola alzada en el aire unos segundos. Diggle masculló algo, pero no hizo comentarios, y se dispuso a llenar de flechas el carcaj, murmurando que no pensaba presentarse ante los invitados sin ellos, para evitar tener que decir o hacer nada.

−Sobre la Luna de Miel… −Felicity resiguió con los dedos las mejillas cubiertas de vello de Oliver−, llévate la capucha. Solo, la capucha.

Queen sonrió, bajándola al suelo al tiempo que se cubría la cabeza con la citada prenda. Se colgó el carcaj que le pasaba Diggle, y con una última mirada de anhelo, recorrió a la futura esposa de arriba abajo.

−Creo que eso, será motivación suficiente. Te veré en el altar.

−¡Seré la de blanco!

Se oyó una risa y luego, Oliver desapareció.


	8. Cinco minutos

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la historia que narro a continuación pertenecen a DC COMICS y los creadores originales de la serie de CW ARROW, así como todos los derechos que provengan de ella. Escribo sin ánimo de lucro, con respeto y la única intención de entretener.

**Nota: **Ha pasado el tiempo pero aquí estoy, ¡espero que quede alguien por leer estos momentos Olicitys! Como la serie está en un clima de… problemas, yo también he querido traer alguno. Porque no todos los instantes de pareja son felices, aunque desde luego, estos son más ''normales'' que por los que tienen que pasar Oli y Felicity en la serie.

Es algo que pensé que podría pasar, cuando logren llevar otra vez las cosas hacia adelante. La paciencia, la espera, la pena por desear algo que tarda en llegar. Los chicos son expertos en esto, pero eso no significa que no duela.

Espero os guste y me dejéis algún comentario

_**Cinco minutos**_

Oliver se tenía por un hombre paciente. Nada raro si se tenía en cuenta por todo cuanto había pasado en los últimos años de su vida.

Se requería paciencia, ciertamente, para soportar las torturas, daños mentales y emocionales que durante cinco años había padecido, día tras día, sin caso esperanzas de volver a su casa, de reencontrarse con su familia.

Después, había tenido paciencia para llevar a cabo la tarea encomendada por su padre, había esperado para convertirse en Arrow y después, en Green Arrow, y entre medias de todo ese proceso, la paciencia había sido requerida para entrenarse, aprender a confiar, lograr formar un equipo donde todos los integrantes fueran como uno y funcionaran de forma integral.

Pero sobre todo, Oliver Queen había sido paciente para asumir su amor por Felicity Smoak, lograr una vida junto a ella, recuperarla cuando su torpeza y malas decisiones casi provocaban que la perdiera y, posteriormente, lograr un futuro, una promesa de relación estable más allá de secretos, mentiras y villanos que les amenazaran.

Nunca le había pesado tener que esperar, pues todo ese tiempo invertido le había llevado adonde ahora estaba, sentado en el salón del ático que compartía con Felicity, el que ambos habían dejado y al que habían vuelto cuando las cosas y ellos mismos, estuvieron listos para volver a ser una pareja.

Jamás había sufrido por ser impaciente. No había sido un hombre con excesiva prisa o ansiedad.

Nunca, salvo ahora.

Felicity salió del cuarto de baño todavía secándose las manos, le dedicó una mirada que decía más que cualquier palabra y luego, dejando caer los hombros, depositó un paquetito de plástico blanco sobre la barra americana de la cocina donde todavía aguardaban restos de la ensalada que Oliver se había empeñado en cocinar al volver de su reunión con el Ayuntamiento.

Porque cocinar le relajaba y necesitaba tener las manos ocupadas para no llevárselas al cuello.

−Ahora a esperar −declaró ella, sin emoción en la voz−. Cinco minutos, ya sabemos de sobra cómo va.

−Felicity…

−Pero creo que podríamos ahorrárnoslo, Oliver. De verdad que sí. ¿Qué deferencia podría haber de esta a las otras veces?

−Ha pasado el tiempo.

−Eso pensamos hace dos meses. Y la vez anterior…

−Ha pasado el tiempo, Felicity –repitió él, levantándose del sofá y yendo a su encuentro. La sujetó de las manos, pero ella trató de soltarse−, eh, no me dejes de lado. Esto también es cosa mía.

−No voy a poder soportar otra decepción. No quiero, y tú no te lo mereces.

−Después de todo cuanto hemos vivido, visto y oído, ¿crees que esperar un poco más será demasiado? Estás hablando de nosotros. No nos subestimes.

−Tal vez nunca…

−Eso ya lo hemos discutido, Felicity. Y comprobado. Solo necesitamos tiempo, y tomaremos todo el que sea necesario.

Por fin, ella se dejó caer contra el pecho de Oliver, aspirando su aroma, tratando de que la calma que él parecía sentir, la embargara. Él echó un vistazo a la prueba, pero todavía no había pasado el tiempo suficiente, y además, como siempre, ella la había colocado boca abajo.

−Quizá debamos ver la realidad de todo esto, Oli.

−Nos hemos hecho exámenes, Felicity, no hay ninguna razón por la que no podamos…

−Incluso aunque todos los accidentes, drogas y… cosas que nos han pasado no afectaran a esto… cosa de por sí improbable, llevo una batería de nanotecnología implantada en la columna.

Oliver la miró, sin entender cómo ese hecho, por el que daba las gracias cada vez que la veía dar un paso, afectaría a los inmediatos planes que intentaban llevar a término.

−Fue absurdo pensar que no tendría efectos secundarios.

−¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Has estado notando…?

−Estoy segura de que llevarla dentro de mi cuerpo cambia mis ritmos, tal vez hay radiación en mis hormonas o mi fertilidad esté muriendo poco a poco, no lo sé.

−Te ayuda a caminar, Felicity. Curtis la sometió a tantas pruebas que si cogieras un resfriado por su culpa, él lo sabría.

−Pero tal vez me impida ser madre.

−No pienses en eso.

−¿Acaso tú no lo piensas?

−No, Felicity. Yo pienso que sucederá. Pienso que en el momento más inesperado, en medio de la lucha, de los arcos y el trabajo, un día, quizá cuando no lo esperemos, vendrás corriendo y me mirarás con un brillo en los ojos que será diferente.

−Oli…

−Entonces yo iré hacia ti, y no necesitaré que digas las palabras, porque sabré que ha pasado por fin. Sabré que vamos a tener un hijo y entonces, recordaremos este momento y te diré que por una vez, yo tenía razón y tú, te habías equivocado. Será un día memorable para ambos.

Felicity sonrió por unos segundos, aunque interpretó correctamente la velada certeza que Oliver había enmascarado en su afirmación. Algún día… porque él tampoco creía que hubiera ocurrido ya, aunque no se lo dijera para evitar mermar sus ya de por sí desgastados ánimo.

Seguiría ahí, esperando los cinco minutos de rigor, dándole visiones positivas, aunque supiera de antemano cuál iba a ser el resultado final.

−Quizá deberíamos plantearnos otras opciones.

−Nos plantearemos lo que quieras –le acarició el rostro, mirándola tratando de esconder el dolor que le provocaba no poder darle de forma inmediata lo que quería. Lo que ambos querían−, pero no porque no tengamos más opciones. Nadie va a rendirse, Felicity. Ese no es nuestro estilo.

−Hemos pasado meses intentándolo. Ni siquiera ha tenido retrasos.

−Tras tu recuperación, el encierro de Darkh, la ayuda a Barry con Zoom, mi vuelta a la alcaldía… en personas normales un estrés común les hace tardar entre doce y dieciocho meses en concebir. En nuestro caso, el grado de estrés es triple.

−Alguien ha estado leyendo _qué esperar cuando no consigues estar esperando._

−Sé lo que estás pensando y ni siquiera vamos a…

−Tal vez si me lo quito solo un mes…

−¿Y someter tu cuerpo a eso? ¿De verdad estás dispuesta a pasar otro mes en silla de ruedas? La batería no tiene la culpa. Lo sabes.

La vio boquear, quizá dispuesta a decir que haría lo que sea por lograr que aquella esperar terrible acabara de una vez. Sin embargo, Felicity negó, con la mirada triste pero segura. Sería demasiado volver atrás tras tanto tiempo de recuperación. No podría hacerse eso voluntariamente. No quería.

Oliver la envolvió en sus brazos, con fuerza, manteniendo el rostro de Felicity pegado a su pecho. Consultó el reloj de pasada. Habían pasado cinco minutos.

−Las mejores cosas que he tenido en mi vida, han empezado siempre contigo –le susurró−, y ninguna de ellas fue fácil o rápida de conseguir.

−Pero no somos de los que se rinden.

Él negó con fuerza, reteniéndola unos minutos más, antes de que diera la vuelta al predictor y la inevitable pena convirtiera el final de aquel día en algo amargo, aunque solo fuera momentáneamente. Era demasiado pronto, en el fondo, ella lo sabía tan bien como él, pero desde que habían decidido intentarlo, someterse mensualmente a aquella tortura de cinco minutos había sido inevitable.

Luego llegaba el resultado, o el periodo los visitaba rompiendo sus ilusiones, entonces, trataban de recomponerse, y volvían a empezar.

Porque no eran de los que se rendían. Ellos no.

−Nunca, Felicity. Puedes jurarlo.

Ella levantó la vista. Se le habían empañado un poco las gafas y los ojos estaban ligeramente más brillantes de lo que debían. También había comprobado el paso del tiempo, aseguró Oliver, aunque no hubiera mirado ningún reloj.

−Y seguir intentándolo… tampoco es lo peor del mundo.

Con una sonrisa y un beso, Oliver se lo ratificó. Ella trató de devolverle el gesto, aunque no le salió demasiado honesto.

−Esa es sin duda, la mejor parte.

Un ligero temblor recorrió el cuerpo de Felicity, que asintió con la cabeza y miró alrededor del salón, evitando la barra de la cocina.

−No voy a fallarte –oyó a Oliver susurrar−. Te lo prometo.

−Y yo no te fallaré a ti –de puntillas, Felicity le besó la mejilla−, ¿esperas mientras me ducho y cenamos fuera esta noche?

−Tarda lo que necesites.

La soltó despacio, viéndola subir escaleras arriba mientras se desabotonaba la camisa. Con un suspiro profundo, exhalado desde las profundidades de su alma, Oliver supo que ella lloraría bajo el agua, pero que luego, bajaría hermosa y sonriente, como si la tristeza se hubiera ido desagüe abajo.

Él haría lo propio, y pondría cada célula de su cuerpo en que aquella sensación de frustración y pena no volviera a entrar en su casa nunca más.

En silencio, recogió el predictor, echó una mirada rápida y después, envolviéndolo en papel de cocina, lanzó la decepción, junto al resultado negativo y los restos de la ensalada a la basura. Había que rehacerse, y volver a empezar.

Tenían todo el tiempo del mundo, se repitió.

No dejarían de intentarlo.


End file.
